


Ma Vehnan

by salesman



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Solas, Dom Solas, Dom/sub, F/M, Fade Romance, Fade Sex, Fade Tongue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, In the Fade, Knotting, Love, Love Triangles, Magic Fingers, My Immortal AU, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexy Solas, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas Angst, Solas Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Ellana Lavellan and I love being Inquisitor but sometimes it sucks because everyone falls in love with me.</p><p>i suck at summaries pls just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in Skyhold except today Abelas was visiting. I like Abelas but I think he's in love with me which is bad because I love SOLAS obviously because I am a Dalish female elf MAGE. I also love Cullen.

 

“I think Mythal is here, “ Abelas said strangely.

 

“No, Abelas!” I screamed. “She's not here! It's Morrigan!” Abelas was never very smart. “I know why you're REALLY here. It's because you LOVE me.”

 

Abelas fell to his knees. “Yes, vehnan. Ar lath ma forever please bond with me.”

 

“No!” I roared. “I ar lath ma SOLAS!” I flipped my beautiful long black hair. It's the color of coal right when you burn it.

 

Solas came in then. He was MAD.

 

“Who dare touched ma vehnan?!” he said angrily.

 

Abelas jumped and cowered away. “I apologize to thee, oh holy Fen’Harel!”

 

Solas crossed his arms. “If you are truly sorry, then you will be Ellana’s slave.”

 

Abelas nodded his head sadly, but also happily because he gets to be near me all the time.

 

“You can stay as long as you don't try anything Abelas because I belong to ma vehnan SOLAS,” I threatened.

 

“Yes, ma vehn--INQUISITOR,” Abelas said hurriedly.

 

After that Solas and I went to the tavern to drink with the Chargers. We got really drunk and I was singing really loudly with Bull but I sang the best so Bull stopped.

  

“That was so beautiful,” Bull said with a tear coming out of his eyepatch.

 

“Ma vehnan is the best,” Solas said dreamily.

 

Later we went to my really big room, but I redecorated it in black and red because I love Falon’din God of the DEAD and have his vallaslan. All the windows are also painted black because I don't like the sun and also the bedsheets are all black.

 

“Solas I want you NOW!” I cried.

 

“No, vehnan, I can never! Not when you don't know--” he said mysteriously and darkly.

 

“How many times do I have to say I don't care about your past Solas! Let's have sex!”

 

He started to kiss me fiercely and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues clashed and fought for dominance but I won because I’m INquisitor. I think he used magic because I orgasmed the kiss was so good.

 

“Ar lath ma harhen!” I shouted and grabbed at his pants.

 

“NO VEHNAN! We can’t!!!!!” he screamed and fade stepped away.

 

“SOLAS!” I yelled. What was he hiding! I was so mad.

 

Cullen came in then because he heard my cry. “Ar lath ma Ellana ma vehnan!” he said lovingly and started to kiss me.

 

I kissed him back because I was mad at Solas and wasn’t satisfied and I also love Cullen. Our tongues fought for dominance and he took off his clothes. He was naked and I touched his penis.

 

“Vehnan!” Cullen said sexily.

 

We kissed a lot and I licked his thingie which was so big and hard. He touched me down there and stuck his fingers in me. It felt so good. He moved his fingers inside me and they got so wet and moist.

 

“Ar lath ma SOLAS!” I shouted by accident.

 

Cullen started to cry and he ran away NAKED.

  
I felt bad, but I was distracted because what was Solas hiding??? I decided to find out when………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✨ ~cliffhanger~ ✨*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> im really proud of this one pls comment and kudos im still learning ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


	2. Chapter 2

…………….FENRIS WALKED IN!

 

And he looked super sexy with his dyed black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and had daggers in his boots with tight leather pants and black eyeliner.

 

“ELLANA!!! Ma vehnan!” Fenris shouted. “I still have not forgotten our time together! Please be with me again, ar lath ma!”

 

I crossed my arms disgustedly and shook my mane of ebony hair. “NO! I’m with SOLAS. He is ma vehnan!” I glared at him with my elfroot eyes the color of fresh spring.

 

He grabbed me and kissed me though and I started to remember all those old memories of when we had sex back in my clan and araval. He was so tender and loving and he even sang to me. Fenris squeezed my boob and tickled my nipple with his tongue. His tattoos were all glittering and so pretty and I saw the stars when I looked at him with his sexy voice. I started to feel like………..

 

“NO!” I screamed. I used my magic to punch him away into a black-painted wall. He banged against it and started to cry from the loss of my warm, model body.

 

I was so crushed I fade stepped away to Solas.

 

Solas was reading about the Fade and drinking tea in the rotunda. Sometimes I like to read with him and discuss magic and mana and the VEIL, and he always likes the tea I make.

 

I went to his desk and sat on it, crossing my arms angrily. “Solas, I am so PISSED at you!!!”

 

He looked up at me with sad eyes that were blue like the ocean in the Fade. “But vehnan…..” A tear rolled down his sharp jagged cheek and all the way down to the buttcrack of his cleft chin.

 

“Why won’t you DO IT with me?!?!” I yelled aggressively, batting my long midnight eyelashes at him.

 

He shook his head which was shiny like diamonds. “I can’t, da’lan… Not here…”

 

“Then WHERE Solas?!” I demanded angrily.

 

“The………..” He looked at me with a mysterious look. I could hear the crows chirp above me as I waited to hear his beautiful song-like voice.

 

“...................Fade.”

 

I GASPED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st time writing fenris!!!!!!!!!!!! (*´ω｀*) (*´ω｀*) (*´ω｀*)
> 
> ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ thx 4 reading plz comment and kudos ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤


	3. Chapter 3

The Fade was all green and everything floated around. Solas was floating too and he flew over to me where I stood in the white snow.

 

“Why are we in HAVEN?!” I inquisited. Coryflinus destroyed Haven months ago!

 

“Haven is family. It will always be important to you,” Solas explained wisely.

 

But I came here for answers. “What are you HIDING SOLAS?! JUST TELL ME!!!!”

 

He sighed and looked so sad with droopy eyes and a frown. “Ar lath ma, Ellana,” he said sorrowfully.

 

“You don’t love me if you don’t tell me the TRUTH and have SEX with me!!!!” I crossed my arms over my large breasts and huffed.

 

“Vehnan,” Solas growled sexily, “I am a lone wolf who must prowl alone because I am without my pack and must be lone. You are the most beautiful, wise herd halla I have ever seen and though your horns are strong and brave, they are are not enough to pierce my cold, immortal heart.”

 

“SOLAS NO WHY?!” I argued.

 

“We can never be….” he howled with a glint of magic in his eye.

 

“Oh yes we CAN!” I exclaimed and then I jumped at him so he fell to the ground. I used my magic to tie his body down and I straddled him. I started to take off his tunic and leggings until he was NAKED.

 

“No! Vehnannnn!” Solas had widened eyes and he looked hungry and desperate like a wolf.

 

“Ar lath ma Solas!” I pulled down his pants until IT was showing. He was so big and gigantic and didn’t have pubes because he’s an ELF.

 

“Yes…” Solas agreed finally, but I knew that he would because he was HARD and it stood up STRAIGHT!

 

I used both hands to wrap around his weeping member and pulled it up and down. Solas grunted and made lots of noises of pleasure. He moaned sexily and orgasmed but since this was the Fade there wasn’t a mess.

 

I hugged his tight muscled chest. “I know you love me Solas,” I asserted with a smile and tears falling down my perfect skin.

 

“I…. can’t….” he said and then he…………. DISAPPEARED!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Solas go?!??!! I at lath ma him so much!!!!!!
> 
> Plz read n comment n kudos THX!!!! <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**** I woke up PISSED and so I ran to Solas!! Not even caring that I was still naked running through Skybold because I’m hella hot with a model body.

I found him sleeping naked on the couch in the rotunda and slapped him awake. “HOW DARE YOU!!!!!”

“Dalen wait! I love you!!!!” he cried desperately.

“Get AWAY you dumb SHEM!” I screamed.

Solas was shocked that I called him the worst curse for elves, and tears streamed down his face. “Vehnan……….”

I huffed and LEFT. Then I went up to the library and saw Dorian who gave me a high five and told me he loved my outfit.

I said thanks and walked away and ran into CULLEN RUTHERFARD!

Cullen was so handsome and happy to see me with a special smile he uses only for me. His hair was curly and had some black streaks in the blonde.

“Ellana…” he whimpered happily, “ir abalas for leaving yesterday….”

“CULLEN! You don’t have to be SORRY!” I whispered.

“But ar lath ma…”

Then…………..

………….. he got down on ONE KNEE!!!!!!

“Ellana,” he said holding up a ring, “will you marry me?”

I cried I was so happy. My foilage-green eyes glistened with love. “YES!!!” I took the ring and put it on my finger and it fit PERFECTLY. It was a black diamond stuck to a black ebony ring and there were magic crystals all around it that glowed red when my heart pulsed.

I immediately told Dorian the news and he made me a dress with MAGIC! It was all black instead of white with red embroidery of Falon’din’s vallaslan (a/n: if u dont kno falon’din then ur a SHEM and can get the FUK OUT!!!).

We had the wedding in the courtyard of Skyheld and it was warm and sunny like summer because of the fortress’s magical charm. Cullen was wearing a handsome BLACK uniform and not those UGLY nutcracker ones from Halimsharal!!!!!

He looked like a gothic lion and so good looking and HOT. I wanted to marry him right then and there but we had to wait for the vows!!!!

Divine Justinia came and she said sagely, “If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, then speak it now!”

No one said anything and I smiled knowing that I was about to marry the man of my dreams. Cullen smiled with his scar in his mouth and he said, “I DO!!!”

Then it was my turn. I opened my mouth. “I…….”

“MA VEHNAN!!!!! YOU CANNOT MARRY THIS SHEM!!!!!!” Solas barked.

**  
EVERYONE GASPED!!!! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ will she marry cullen or solas???? find out next time~~~ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ plz leave comments n kudos n bookmark n subscribe thx ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


	5. Chapter 5

“SOLASSSS!” I sang with my lovely bird-like voice. “How many times do I have to tell you it's OVER!!??!”

 

“But dalen’vehnan’ara’lath’ma, we belong together because you are mine and no one else's!! Do not touch this Shem he is dirty and huMAN! Marry ME!”

 

I smirked at him with a wicked grin all flirtily. “At lath ma wolf but I ar lath ma Cullen to so I'm marrying HIM and you can't stop me!!”

 

Solas started to cry with beautiful tears falling down his perfect and sexy angular face. He took off his jawbone pendant necklace thing and put it around my neck.

 

“Come with me vehnan!”

 

He took me to my balcony in my room which overlooks a beautiful view of the ocean because I've always wanted to live by the sea so I changed the view with MAGIC.

 

“Have you noticed any changes since you got my magic in your hand? To your spirit or beautiful body?” Solas asked curiously and lasciviously.

 

“NO!! Of course not I've always been this beautiful and my magic is stronger than any other's!! I've always been this way I don't know why because my clan wanted me to be Keeper because my magic was so strong and powerful!!” I explain smartly.

 

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful wonderful Lavellan in all of Dragon Age and I wanted to have sex with him so bad! But he tried to walk away so I stopped him with my magic.

 

“Harhen I am yours don’t leave!!” I said at him but he couldn’t leave because my magic was so strong.

 

Solas stopped crying and turned around to look lovingly at me. “Da’lan….ar lath ma….” and then he carried me to my black bed. My bed is really big with a large canopy of black lace over it. There are candles floating around all the room like Harry Potter and it’s very romantic.

 

I laid down on the bed and Solas ripped off my black wedding dress with his wolfish teeth. He smiled and looked so handsome and sexy. His eyebrows were black too not brown or red.

 

He looked sweetly into my mint plant eyes and said beautifully, “Will you be mine forever and no one else’s vehnan?”

 

“Of COURSE Solas!! How could I be with anyone else when I love you and your my one true love!!!! I can never love another!” I declared with a fiery passion.

 

His eyes glistened with the happiness of a thousand mabaris and he warned romantically, “Alright, I believe you for now, dalen, but I will check your dreams every night for the rest of your life in case you betray me.”

  
I giggled with glee with how much he loved me.  “Yes, ma vehnan’harhen, ar lath ma!!” I looked at him seductively and whispered, “NOW LET’S DO IT!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they finally have SEX?!?!?!!!!!!!!!! plz bookmark n subscribe 2 find out n leave comments n kudos THX!!!!!!!
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ~~ur falondin gurl~~~ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
